What Surfing's All About
by uncutetomboy
Summary: Roseanne takes a break from her travels in Hoenn, opting for a relaxing day at one of Dewford's picturesque beaches, running into her crush, Brawly. They spend a fun, and heart-pounding day together, riding the varied waves they find. R&R, and enjoy! Request-fic. ;)


_Authoress' Notes : Hi, everyone! I'm back with a request-fic, requested this time by AmmyChey3X who asked for a few, including a RoseannexBrawly fic which is this fic. I've never written Brawly before, so this is a neat little foray for me. Hopefully, I've done his amazing character justice. Please, read, review, and most of all - ENJOY~!_

_Dedication : This is for AmmyChey3X who requested a RoseannexBrawly and for all the Brawly fans out there! _

_Summary : Roseanne takes a break from her travels in Hoenn, opting for a relaxing day at one of Dewford's picturesque beaches, running into her crush, Brawly. They spend a fun, and heart-pounding day together, riding the varied waves they find._

_Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Pokemon characters, they belong solely to the amazing Satoshi Taijiri. Nor do I own the song, "Son of a Preacher Man" (rendition of Dusty Springfield's version). I do own Roseanne, her family, and anyone/thing else not recognized as being part of the series._

**Surfing's all about how you...**

Eighteen year old Roseanne Lucas shielded her eyes as she stood with her Machamp on Dewford beach, looking for a good spot to set up for a day at the beach. It was still early in the morning, so not many people were there as yet, which gave them more options about where to set up.

"Let's go over there, Mach," she pointed to an area a fair distance from the water, but close enough to the boardwalk that it wouldn't be a trek for ice cream or a snack later. Her Superpower Pokemon nodded, letting out a noise of agreement as he opened first one then the other large umbrella she had rented from Nurse Joy, before he drove the poles into the ground. He then turned to help her smooth out the large picnic blanket she'd brought, placing the four large towels they brought with them on one corner. She sighed happily, tugging off the sundress she wore over her simple pale blue-lilac one piece bathing suit; she managed to keep her Ball Belt on her hips. It was a specialty one that her childhood friend, Steven Stone, had gotten specifically made for her through his Father's company; it was water-proof and tear resistant, much to her gratitude, along with having handy pockets for her money, and IDs.

Seanne was re-traveling Hoenn, competing in the Contests instead of Gym battles this time; she had just gotten her certification for Professor-ship from studying under the various Professors in the different Regions. She had last spent several months under Professor Oak's studious eyes, while simultaneously studying for her degree via the Pokemon Association of Education. She submitted her thesis on Pokemon Behaviorism just before she took the certification exam; Professors Oak and Elm had gotten together with the President of the Pokemon League Association to present her with her Doctorate as a surprise when she was assisting at the Indigo League building as a substitute. She stayed in Johto for a few weeks before she got the itch to travel again, much to her two closest friends' - Morty from Ecruteak and Falkner from Violet where they were the Leaders of their respective Gyms - amusement. Right now, she had decided to take a break and was staying with Steven in the cottage he rented when he was exploring Dewford Cave.

She came out of her thoughts with a start when Mach let out a "Ma, Chamma" in greeting to someone stopping by the blanket's edge. "Hmm?" She looked over and smiled when her eyes rested on the Dewford Gym Leader, Brawly, standing at her side in his orange boardshorts sans shirt. "Good morning, Brawly. Some big waves coming today?"

"Got it in one, Little Lady," Brawly grinned at her, Hariyama at his side and waving cheerfully in greeting. "What brings you out so early? Are you, like, lookin' to catch some gnarly waves?"

Seanne shook her head, waving her hand negatively, "No, I just came to enjoy the beach. I'm still pretty hopeless when it comes to surfing." She had a flashback to her first time in Dewford, when she let Brawly convince her to try surfing and she kept falling off the board. She yelped when he suddenly snatched her hand, tugging her to her feet, "What? Brawly!"

Mach chortled, amused with his Trainer's minor panic as she was being tugged behind the Fighting Trainer, their sandals left behind. "C'mon, Sea, chill out! I'll be right with you, so if y'go to wipe out, I can grab ya!" He gave her a charming grin, light blue eyes mischievous and bright with excitement. "My board's plenty big enough for both of us, huh?"

"You mean, we're sharing a board?" Seanne suddenly found herself blushing, at the thought of her being that close to the handsome surfer; she was mortified, knowing she had nursed a crush on him since she met him her first time traveling Hoenn. "Isn't that a bit, uh, dangerous?" She asked, trying to find a way out of it, even as she hoped she wouldn't be able to.

"To someone who doesn't know what he's doin', yeah - but I've been surfing since I was a kid, so if I don't know how to ride a wave by now, there's somethin' wrong," Brawly assured her. "Trust me, Sea?"

"Okay, but if I fall, I'm blaming you," she agreed, her heart rate quickening in nervousness and at his proximity.

"You'll do fine, Seashine," he told her as they waded into the ocean; once they got out a certain amount, he steadied the board and nodded at her. "Okay, you get on here. Easy, there we go," he pushed up on her feet a bit, helping her boost herself onto the board. He grinned at her, amused, "Just pretend you're doing one of those fancy Kimono dances that you're so good at, Sea. Don't worry, first few waves are gonna be small."

(...)

Seanne plopped down on the blanket a few hours later, water leaking from the twin braids she had put her hair in earlier. "Shut up, Mach," she grumbled good-naturedly, tossing a bit of sand at her grinning Machamp; he knew all of her secrets, and so knew she nursed a crush on Brawly. They had taken a break earlier, him buying her and the Pokemon some ice cream as a celebration of her managing to stay on the board by herself at last.

"(Just ask him out, already; otherwise, he'll end up with one of the fangirls,)" Mach signed at her; most Machamp had issues with dexterity once it evolved from Machoke, but Mach had been signing since she was almost twelve back when he was still a Machop. As a result, Mach had good dexterity in his lower arms, but was slightly clumsy when it came to delicacy with his upper arms. He gestured over to where Brawly was surrounded by girls and women of varying ages and looks. He was talking to them with his usual charm and charisma, which just made him more attractive to them and her.

"I doubt Brawly would be interested in me as more than a friend, Mach," she rolled her eyes at him, absently running her hand over Eva's short fur as the Leafeon squirmed over so she could rest her head on her Trainer's thigh; she had let out the rest of her Pokemon she carried with her after she had her second tumble off the board with Brawly falling with her much to her amusement. She looked over at them and smiled, glad they were enjoying the beach as much as she was.

Her Ledian - Diane -, Aron - Larry -, Riolu - Ry -, and Xatu - Nate, who had been with her almost as long as Eva and Mach - were playing nearby; well, Diane, Larry, and Ry were playing while Nate kept them from wandering off. "(I think Brawly's looking for you, Seanne,)" Mach nudged her gently with a foot, Signing when he had her attention.

Seanne looked over to where Brawly was still surrounded, and blinked to find him looking over the heads of the girls and women. When their eyes met, she nearly laughed at the pleading look he sent her; shaking her head with a grin, she pushed herself up and wandered over. She was petite, which helped with her dancing, so she easily slipped between the throngs of women, even though she wasn't sure what she'd do to help her friend out. She didn't have to wonder long, though, because as soon as she was within reach, Brawly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to her chest. "Hi, Babe. I was just telling these... uh, Dudettes?" He trailed off, trying to come up with a word.

_'Vultures?_' She thought to herself, but aloud asked, "Lovely ladies?" with an amused smile, but which looked positively demure. It was a look she wore whenever she was about to Battle anyone, where she knew she had the advantage of either skill or experience.

"Yeah, that, Babe. I was just tellin' them that I can't give any surfin' lessons today, 'cause we've got the whole day booked since you're only, like, visiting," Brawly drawled gently, resting his cheek against the crown of her head.

"Who's she?"

"Why are you calling her "Babe", Brawly?"

"She looks familiar!"

Brawly blinked, as though something had just occurred to him, "Sea? She's my Girl, Roseanne. Right, Babe?" He turned his head slightly, kissing the side of her head, acting like the perfect Boyfriend.

Seanne blushed at the gesture, nodding, "I'm traveling Hoenn again, challenging Contests. I'm one of the Ecruteak Kimono Girls, from Johto. I wanted to take a break today, and visit Brawly. I missed him," she wasn't surprised by how true that last statement was, but a few of the women and girls cooed at her blush and words, while the others departed with either anger or sadness. She felt sympathetic to them, especially the sad ones; she figured that - after the day was finished, and they went their separate ways - she'd be joining them in their sadness. For now, she'd enjoy being close to the fit Gym Leader. "It's nice to meet you all, but I was just coming over to tell Brawly that we should probably go to get something to eat - it's nearly noon, Hon." She tilted her head back, resting it lightly on his shoulder, as she smiled up at him, "Brawly would surf all day if I let him, right, Hariyama?" She asked his signature Pokemon, who was standing behind him. Hariyama had been surfing with them all day, with a few of her Pokemon joining them on occasion.

"Hari, Yaya~!" Hariyama beamed happily.

"I was wondering if you two were, like, just trying to fool us," one of the teenagers spoke up, twirling a piece of her pale blue hair. "But, I, like, doubt Hariyama would've agreed if it wasn't, like, legit."

The two of them simply smiled, both wishing that it was without knowing the other was thinking it, too. "Yama, Yaya, hari," Hariyama encouraged, nudging his Trainer forward, through the crowd with Seanne still pressed close to him even as he switched his grip so he had an arm around her shoulders instead.

The couple stopped by the spot she and her Pokemon had set up at earlier in the morning, where Mach, Diane, and Ry - the only three Pokemon she had on hand who had hands - were finishing with packing it up. "Who's hungry?" Seanne chirped, laughing as her Pokemon all let out cheers. "Okay, first, Nate, could you Teleport Mach, Diane, and Ry back to the house with the blanket, towels, cooler, and umbrellas? We'll return the umbrellas to Nurse Joy later." Her Xatu chirped happily before he disappeared with her three aforementioned Pokemon, and the items. She slipped on the sandals she had left there, looking over at Brawly, "Do we need to stop by the Gym for a shirt for you, Hon?" The endearment slipped out without her disclosure, but she was momentarily distracted when Brawly chuckled, resting an arm behind his head. This put his lean muscles on display, and she fought with herself, trying not to drool.

"Depends, you gonna put something over that cute suit of yours, Babe?" Brawly returned easily. "I doubt anyone'd say anything, though - most of the food places don't care if a guy wears a shirt or not, Sea. 'Sides, I keep in shape, don't ya think?" He grinned in a self-satisfied manner.

"Mm, uh, Mach's probably going to bring something back from the house for me," she shrugged, absently licking her lips as she fought not to oggle - it was very true, he kept in shape with his surfing and training with his Pokemon which showed in the lean muscles that were currently on display. Her prediction turned out to be true, as her Pokemon blinked back into existence, her Machamp toting a sundress for her that had a depiction of a beach at sunset. "Thanks, Mach. Can you hold this for me, Brawly?" She handed him her PokeBelt, which still had the empty Balls her Pokemon traveled in. "Thanks," she smiled before her face was obscured as she pulled the dress on over her swimsuit. She took the twin braids out of her hair, tying it back quickly into a low ponytail before she flipped it so it was turned in towards her neck. She looked over, where Brawly was examining her Belt with surprise, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, stepping forward and - wrapping his arms around her waist - buckled the belt around her waist, letting it slant gently on her hips. "Where'd you find the Belt, Sea?" He questioned, pulling back.

"Steven got it made for me - well, he had a few different ones made for me, in different colors," Seanne tilted her head, reaching out to grab his hand. "Now, come on, I'm hungry!" She giggled, and took off at a run with their Pokemon alongside and him tripping slighting behind her before he caught his momentum. When that happened, she shrieked in laughter as he charged forward and scooped her up, twirling around with her in his arms. "Brawly!" She laughed breathlessly, hiding her face in the crook of his shoulder, even as she wrapped her arms around him in a desperate attempt to get closer. He stopped after a few more moments of this, both of them laughing while their Pokemon watched in amusement. He gently set her back on her feet, looking at her with a serious face that took her breath away again for an entirely different reason than laughter. "Brawly?"

"I'm a pro surfer, Babe, and a Fighting Gym Leader, so how come every time I look at you, I wipe out and can't fight the wave?" Brawly asked her, slowly moving forward as his hands slid down to rest on her hips. He gave her plenty of time to move away as he leaned down, lightly brushing his lips against her's.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, smoothing them across his bare back, kissing him back with a bit more pressure. "How come I can't breath when you look at me like that? I feel like I'm pulled under by a wave a drowning," she whispered against his cheek as she brushed a kiss over it, allowing him to pull her even closer to himself. She returned to being flat-footed, moving her arms to rest around his waist. "I've liked you for quite a while, Brawl."

"Same here. Hold onto me, and we'll ride the waves together, Sea," he husked, his lips tweaking upwards in a boyish grin. "I'll be the board that always carries you safely to shore, and you'll be my surfer that guides me to ride the waves. Together, we'll conquer the next big wave."

Seanne wanted to clarify one thing, "Are you asking for me to be your Girlfriend? For real?" She searched his serious eyes with her own.

"Only if I get to be your man," Brawly countered, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping as she virtually threw herself on him, her beam threatening to split her face in half. "Whoa! I almost had a totally gnarly wipe out!" He laughed before she pressed her lips to his own, kissing him for all she was worth.

"Yes, I'd love to be your Girl, Hon. Totally and completely, yours," she half-laughed and half-choked out.

"Righteous," he grinned slowly at her, brushing a kiss across her lips again, before they both let out sounds of surprise as sand was thrown at them in large handfuls. "Dude, that wasn't cool!" He half-frowned and half-pouted at Mach who raised an eyeridge at them as the other Pokemon made laughing noises, Signing,

"(Food first, then you can continue your human shenanigans, Seanne,)" Mach smirked, enjoying it as his Trainer blushed at him.

Ry bounced over to them, chanting his name excitedly and jumping into his Trainer's arms as she turned to catch him. "What was that about, Babe?" Brawly asked her, absently scratching Ry behind the ears.

"Mach wants food first, then we can continue where we left off," Seanne explained, her blush darkening slightly. She smiled at him, "Probably a good idea, since I know how much guys eat," she teased lightly as she cuddled Ry who churred happily.

"I've seen you eat, Sea, you can probably out-eat Bruno if you wanted," he laughed as she pouted at him, dropping a quick kiss on her lips before wrapping an arm around her shoulders and starting to walk with her. "Let's go, Dudes and Dudettes," he called to their Pokemon who let out cheers and followed them happily, Mach scooping up Larry as Nate and Diane flew over head and Eva pranced around happily as she playfully kicked sand at her friends while Hariyama was chatting with Mach and gestured wildly with his arms.

Seanne and Brawly shook their heads at their Pokemon's antics, even as they looked forward to what waves would be heading their way in the future. They knew they'd ride the Big Wave, together.

(... _**Ride the Big Wave**.)_

_Authoress' Notes : Well, I don't think I did too bad, especially considering Brawly's speech patterns are a little tricky for me to write, hah. AmmyChey3X, I hope I did the pairing justice! : D I'm pecking through your other requests while waiting for Hattress and Leonardo to stop arguing over my "Two Princes" story, so I'm hoping to get those up soon, too. ; ) Let me know your thoughts, everyone, especially you Brawly fans!_

_As always, please read, review and enjoy - and, again, if you want to see Roseanne with anyone/any pairing in particular, don't hesitate to let me know in a review, PM, etc. Gracie~. And Favorites and Alerts are always welcome - best gifts ever!_

_So far, the ones requested are :_

_- RoseannexBrawly (this one)_

_- RoseannexMorty (well, another one, since "Son of a Preacher Man" is this pairing, lol)_

_- RoseannexFalkner (not sure how this one will go)_

_- RoseannexEusine (The Suicune chaser that's best friends with Morty - it's proving to be interesting to write, hahah)_

_- RoseannexVolkner (the Sunnyshore Gym Leader from Sinnoh, and my fave Leader from that Region :3 )_

_- RoseannexFlint (I love the Sinnoh Elite Four~! :D )_

_Please, Read and Review; the more reviews and opinions a Writer gets, the faster and more they're spurred to write! I - as always - accept all reviews (except ones with swearing as the Default Profanity Filter is active) : Comment, Compliment, Constructive Criticism and Red-hot Flames~! : 3_

_Gotta catch 'em all,_

_Lor a.k.a. uncutetomboy_


End file.
